


If you close your eyes, you can't tell the difference

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Jake finally meets Kurt, after hearing about him from Noah
Series: Glee Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 25





	If you close your eyes, you can't tell the difference

** Kurt and Jake **

“So you’re baby Puckerman?” Kurt asked. He came back to visit Finn at McKinnley and hung around the glee club room after practice.

“And you are?” Jake asked in return.

“Kurt.”

“Ahh, the gay kid,” Jake joked.

“Totally a Puckerman,” Kurt chuckled. “I’m glad you decided to stay with Glee. It did Noah very well.”

“I’ve heard the stories,” Jake said. “Was he really as bad ass as he says he was?”

“Even more so,” Kurt confirmed.

“I knew you thought I was a badass,” Puck said as he walked into the choir room. He walked over and pulled Kurt in by the back of his neck and laid one hell of a kiss on him. Jake looked on, quite confused.

“Hi Noah,” Kurt chuckled when Puck broke the kiss.

“You’re gay, dude?” Jake asked incredulously.

“I’m too badass for labels,” Puck groused.

“If we had to label him anything, it would be pansexual,” Kurt explained. “He used to come in and kiss random people, mostly at parties, while drink. We all kinda got used to it.”

“It’s definitely different, but not unlikeable, Puck said, shrugging. “And hot is hot. Hummel’s ass is definitely hot.”

“Thank you,” Kurt praised.

“You should definitely try it bro,” Puck said. “You’ll never know what you’re missing until you try. Opens all kinds of doors.”

Jake shrugged but walked over toward the older guys. He followed Puck’s example and kissed Kurt. While surprised at first, Kurt mentally shrugged and kissed back.

“Different, but not bad,” Jake agreed when they broke apart.

“Hot,” the voice of Marley said from the doorway. Jake looked over at his girlfriend to see her lips parted and her pupils dilated.

“You wanna get out of here?” he asked. She nodded.

“Good to see ya bro. I’m sure we’ll get together tomorrow or something. Kurt, thanks for the kiss.”

“No worries kid,” Kurt chuckled.


End file.
